donshenzi
by mk94
Summary: NOW IN ENGLISH! a shortstory about don karnage and shenzi, just lightly but hope someone is interested...it started with a harmless robbery and ends with a planecrash.And our villian as a hero...somehow...


**Now in english!Hope you enjoy and please give me few reviews!  
**

**Crossover(shenzi/kanarge)**

When he woke up, he looked around to see the cockpit in completed chaos. Sparks flying from the undercarriage and growing flames were seen in the thin smoke. He sat up, which was quiet difficult because of pain in his right leg. His wolf face felt numb and was, like other parts of his body, covered with dust, bruises or burns. Every breath felt like his lungs were burning. Neither the pilots nor his opponent fighter _"Mr. Charming"_ were seen. Where the pilots were, he knew. Out of luxury aviator, so the Charming-hero could save the guests and catch the pirates in there. It seems like it didn't work. Most likely the wannabe-hero left the plane as well, so he wouldn't get any fault.

He failed by trying to stand up, maybe his leg is broken? "However…" he grumbled and dragged himself to the steering mechanism. The pirate examined it; found out that the right flap failed with side and trim tab. Navigation and the altimeter also. Fortunately the spoilers still operate, and the radios are on standby.

* * *

"Donnie, what are you doing? That should not happen!" Shenzi cried, as an explosion was heard and the plane began to fall. She hold on to the entrance door in the dancehall and watched how people get in panic and searched for a save place. Her brothers, Ed and Banzai, came running towards her. As usual as ever Ed was distracted by his tie, which got some wrinkles. Distracted in a situation like this, typical. "Hey Shenzi, do you know were Dumbtruck and Mad dog are? They should keep the emergency exits in mind, but they are no longer there." Banzai asked his sister. "Do I look like I know?" the hyena snapped back. Before Banzai could protest, Ed grabbed both of them and pushed them away. By that time, a piano swept past. Ed and Shenzi clanged at their little brother. " Th-thanks…"

Suddenly, a noise and a voice were heard: "My dear passengers, this is the Pirate King Don Karnage." By his name everybody was shocked and quiet, only his voice was heard. " We have some teeny-weeny changes here… at the beginning of the small travel here I had actually planned to rob you all, so to grant our dear Mr. Micollo a – how do I put it – lesson…" the hyenas giggled at the comment. "But because of him, however, the plane is about to crash. And because no Micollo-hero can be found, I think it have to be **me** who saves your life. Don´t get used to it. My crew members will ship you in my airship, the Iron Vulture. It's already coming. You will then be taken to the nearest port city, Cape Suzette. "_(_What_ a coincidence XD)_

"**CAPE SUZETTE?!"** Shenzi cried, "IS HE CRAZY?! THEY´RE ONLY WAITING FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY!

"Ok, I´m going to get the both dogs (Dumptruck and Mad dog) to take care of the passengers, Ed, you could start with them." Banzai said, pointing at the crowd in the dancehall and running out the hall. Ed nodded and began to get the crowd to their destination. Shenzi knew to do the same, but she couldn't. She ran to the cockpit to save the captain from his stupidity.

Dumptruck and Mad dog were already there, when Shenzi arrived. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she came towards them. "Uhh..we´re trying … you know, the Kapten is stuck in there…" stammered Dumptruck with his Swedish accent. Shenzi went to the door and tried to open it as well. Nothing happened. "Go; get the passengers out of here. There´s not much time left." She commended them. They left the angry hyena behind and again she tried to open the door. "Captain, get the hell out of here!"

* * *

After a lengthy discussion Karnage had finally managed to get a landing permit to Cape Suzette. He also had to make his pirate members on the Iron Vulture clear to **not** take the passengers as hostages. Because that was his compromise with the artillery, what a shame. He thought **HE** is the bad guy… .There was a loud banging on the door, "Captain, get the hell out of here!"

"Do your job like commanded!" he replied, now shocked. He didn't even know to be stuck in here. But he must not lose his nerves now; after all he is _**the pirate king Don Karnage.**_ "I´m not going anywhere!" it came back from the door. "Don´t worry, I get you out of here." After that, the banging on the door started again. "I said do your job like commanded!" he yelled at the door, his eyes bound at the Cape Suzette cliffs that rise slowly on the horizon.

But the noises didn't stop. "That's my last warning my love" he said impatiently. The noises were still there. "GODDAMN SHENZI! LEAVE THE PLAIN, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"FORGET IT!"

"OK, THAT'S IT!" the captain cried out. He took one radio device and said:"There is one more civilize at the cockpit, she has to be evacuated, we have less than two minutes before-"a loud crash was heard. Karnage realized that now the radios gave up. `Just perfect` the pirate thought annoyed. After a short time he heard another voice behind the door.

* * *

"All Gæst evacuated capten…" Dumptruck shouted at the door," Where is the last one?"

"There is no one. The captain just wants to get rid of me, that's all." Shenzi replied.

"Oooh…get it." By that, he lifted her up and placed the hyena on his shoulder. He knew he wasn't the most intelligent person, but the way his captain thinks is clear. The screaming woman didn't seem to get it, but well…

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!WE HAVE TO SAVE THAT IDIOT!ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"An order is an order." He replied quietly, his heard aching by the thought to leave his captain behind…

"NO, YOU CAN´T DO THAT! LET ME GO!"

* * *

"LET ME GO!" was the last the wolf could hear clear, afterwards there were only screams that became ever quieter. The plain began to rattle again and the pirate now lost the least control over it.

"That's just hilarious." He growled angrily. The projecting edges overlap gave up as well. When he saw his Iron Vulture flew away, he knew his plan worked. He sat down in the pilot seat. He watch the shadow of the Iron Vulture moving towards the cliffs and could feel the increasing speed of the soon to be crashed plane.

A last time he looked around the cockpit. After the explosion, the door wouldn't move for an inch. There was no parachute, suggesting it was Mr.-whatever-s intention to reduce the chance for the wolf to survive. "It works…" he growled. "But how could Micollo escape?" he asked himself and found a destroyed side window, which he didn't recognize because of dizziness.

"You won't get rid of me that quickly…" Karnage murmured, moving towards the window…

* * *

**Please review if you want more!See ya,XD!  
**


End file.
